The Captain Dances
by JackBarrowman
Summary: Immediately following “The Doctor Dances” Jack gets his dance. NineJack Slash.


Title: The Captain Dances  
Author: JackBarrowman  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Immediately following "The Doctor Dances" Jack gets his dance. Nine/Jack Slash.  
Disclaimer: Characters, setting, and situation belong to R.T. Davies, I'm just havin' a bit of fun with em.  
Dedication: To my pretty girl, the only one who gets me to dance.  
A/N: Just trying to work out a passable Jack voice, and add to the sadly lacking pool of Doc/Jack slash.

"In the mood" echoes off the walls and Jack smiles as they dance slowly toward him. When they reach him the Doctor stops and grins from ear to ear, "So who is it you want to dance with then?"  
Knowing he's burning a bridge Jack grins, "You actually. Mind if I cut in Rose?"  
Rose mumbles, "No, go right ahead," almost automatically.  
The Doctor too looks a bit surprised but smiles as he resumes dancing, "You know I'm going to let you stay, you don't have to butter me up."  
"I'm not. You asked who I preferred to dance with: I was honest," Jack smiles, genuinely but brightly.  
"Care to let on why?"  
"Never pass up a chance to dance with someone I'm attracted to," This was fanning the flames of that burning bridge, and he just didn't care. The Doctor intrigued him on a level much deeper than Rose's spunk or pretty face could. "Besides dancing with someone can tell you a lot about them." The Doctor doesn't say a word, just raises a curious eyebrow. "For instance, if they'll let you take the lead," He makes the attempt and the Doctor obliges, "then they're willing to trust you, if you give them the chance."  
The Doctor nods, "What else?"  
"If they dance with you in the first place they can't be entirely uninterested." Another nod. "Dancing and coordination are undeniably linked. And lastly, for demonstration purposes at least it tells me if they're any fun."  
The Doctor chuckles, "And the verdict is?"  
"Very coordinated, and quite a bit more fun than I'd thought at first. Not that I don't understand that the situation back there didn't exactly call for fun, but you can see how a boy's hopes would be a bit dashed, can't you?"  
"In the midst of an air raid and an alien zombie invasion you expect anyone to be fun? Asking a bit much aren't you?" This came not from the Doctor, but from Rose.  
"I suppose you're right, but I'd already admitted it was a snap judgment." He returns his attention to the Doctor. "What about you, getting anything about me from all this?"  
The Doctor chuckles, "You're an insufferable flirt for one."  
"Guilty. It's like breathing, I don't even think about it."  
"You're quite a good dancer, for another. And I get the feeling that if I was expecting to become immune to your advances now that we're traveling together I was rather mistaken."  
"Can I tell you a secret?" He tilts his head down a bit, indicating that the Doctor should lean in closer to hear the secret. When he does Jack whispers, "If you want me to stop all you have to do is ask."  
"I'll have to be careful with what I ask you then won't I?"  
Rose huffs and leaves the room. The Doctor glances in her direction but makes no move to stop dancing.  
"I'm sorry about that," Jack says glancing after her as well.  
"It's not your fault. She fancies you a bit, I probably shouldn't have encouraged you in front of her…"  
"Actually I think it's you she fancies. And I didn't mean to cause trouble between you," Jack stops dancing.  
"She'll get over it," The Doctor murmurs and resumes leading Jack about the console.  
"That begs the question: Are you dancing with me, or to run her off?"  
The Doctor changes the song again, this time to "Are you Jumpin Jack?" "Oh, I'm definitely dancing with you. Running her off before she really gets hurt is just a bonus."  
"Nice song choice," Jack comments.  
"You're not the only one who can flirt you know," The Doctor smirks. "Now are we dancing or having a discussion?"  
"I'm multitalented, I can do both at once," Jack teases lightly.  
"Fine, tell me a bit more about how it is that you ended up running a half-arsed con in the middle of an air raid?" The Doctor asks with good humor.  
Jack makes a show of considering it, "You want the long version, with stories of childhood games and comic books about adventures in space and time. Or the shorter, more honest version about the Time Agency?"  
"Let's start with the truth and go from there."  
As Jack tells his story the Doctor listens, humming from time to time, but giving his attention and dancing right along. That's how Rose finds them a few hours later, and despite herself she smiles.


End file.
